Starstruck
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Space... The final frontier... pfft! Naruto in space. Yeah, hope you guys like it I swear its one of a kind.
1. Chapter 1

Starstruck

Chapter One: Discovery (Pilot Chapter)

He he he... I think I did it again! Hope you enjoy this new take on the Naruto-verse.

**Alert, Alert, Alert.**

**Scanners indicate possible derelict ships, two in amount with possible remains of a fighter escort. **

**Window of opportunity to investigate before pass-by: Seven minute twenty three seconds.**

**What actions should be taken?**

A pineapple hair teen looked up from his Info-Pad and at the message that had appeared on his screen. With a raised eyebrow he leaned in setting his Pad down. "The hell?" He whispered as he began to touch symbols on the touch screen. "There shouldn't be anything out here..."

**Further scans indicate ships are Tyran in design. **

**One Cargo Class Cruiser and a single support Frigate.**

**The possible remains of fighter escort is confirmed along with debri from the Cruiser and Frigate.**

The teen whistled and then hit another few symbols.

**Estimated damage to both ships is critical.**

**No distress beacons have been activated.**

The pineapple haired teen gave a lazy grin and then touched a button on his left. "Hey, your not going to belive this, but we've got two dead Tyran ships coming up. There's a Cargo Cruiser and a support Frigate." Within a few seconds the door of the bridge slid open and a group of teenage boys came rushing in.

"There is no way there could be a ship out there let alone two." Said the muffled voice of a teen with sunglasses in a lab coat and a mask covering up the lower half of his face.

"That's what I thought too but there they are, right in the middle of the next sector." Said the pineapple haired teen. "There's also the remains of a fighter escort."

At this a teen with blond hair and blue eyes leaned towards the screen with a grin. "Lets go for it, we've got nothing in the cargo hold and we just got new equipment, this is a great chance to rack up some credits. Hell we might be able to salvage a fighter or two."

"Naruto's right, this is a great chance." Said the teen next to the blond. He had scruffy brown hair and slitted eyes. "Think about it if we can get one of the bastards online... we could sell it and get rich or we could get the cruiser and sell this hunk of junk."

A large boy with red hair smiled looking at the screen "Come on Shika. Its a Frigate **and** a Cruiser... we don't get payout's like this! This might be our only chance to rack up some serious dough." It was then that a message flashed in front of them.

**Alert,**

**Window of opportunity will close in the next twenty seconds.**

"Come on Shikamaru, we're not the best Salvagers on this side of the galaxy for nothing.." Said Naruto as he licked his lips in anticipation. "Just think, with this we could land on a Aria for a few months and you could stare at the clouds for days on end."

Shikamaru sighed and then began to touch symbols. "Dropping out of Shunshin. Estimated time to arrival ... about ten minutes with normal speed. Hurry up and get ready."

_**Ten minutes later...**_

"Okay... First scans show the hull of the Cruiser is still intact on the first, third, and fourth levels. The Air is stale with a 40% decrease in Nitrogen, In other words, Don't take off your helmets." Said Shikamaru as he touched the screen. "Also there is residual plasma radiation on level 2, it's not deadly... or even needed to be concerned about, but the hand held scanners might get a little sketchy there." He finished from behind his terminal.

"Thanks Shika, make sure to tell us if anything changes." Naruto said. "Oh, also how are the Hov-cam's coming along? I'd rather not have another incident like the one in Vega-2." He said as he began to strapped on a neon orange spacesuit.

"Seriously, If Chouji hadn't pulled us back at the last moment that pylon refractor would have crushed us..." said the teen with the scruffy brown hair and slitted eyes as he came in with a light Grey spacesuit.

The large teen with red hair grinned hearing that. "If I remember right Kiba, you still owe me a BBQ Buffet." The teen with scruffy brown hair groaned at that and shook his head. Chouji laughed and slipped into his blue spacesuit.

"You guys are so troublesome... I'll have one finished after out next trip to the Hub." Said Shikamaru as he gave a lazy sigh. "Oh and Kiba, don't lose another scanner, I hate Reprogramming those things." Kiba growled at him in reply.

Naruto chuckled at that and then said "Save it for the cephalapoids Kiba..." Kiba shuddered and Chouji laughed putting on his helmet. Naruto then grabbed a bag with a strap and slung it over his shoulder before putting his helmet on.

Chouji grabbed a large black box in his left hand and a few long pole like objects.

Kiba put his own helmet on and then grabbed a bag and a box of tools. He then looked to Naruto and Chouji. "Ready?" Naruto nodded and he gave a nod to Shikamaru who pushed a symbol. The platform they where standing on began to descend downward, the hole being closed by a pair of bulkheads.

The group then descended until they arrived at an airlock. Kiba clicked a button and the room depressurized before the hatch opened.

Naruto stepped forward and then leaped off into the darkness of space. Kiba followed quickly after and the pair drifted on until they landed on the hull of the derelict ship. Kiba touched down and the gray-boots activated keeping him safely on the hull. Naruto landed a few feet away and gave Kiba a thumbs up. Waving to Chouji the large teen jumped and floated on to the hull. The group then began to look around for a way to enter the dead ship.

After a few moment Kiba turned to Naruto and waved his arms "Over Here!" Naruto after calling Chouji walked over to Kiba. Looking down at the maintenance airlock he turned to Kiba and said "Lets get the hatch open."

Kiba opened his box of tools and after a moment pulled out a small devise. "This should do the trick." He then placed it on the door terminal and pressed three buttons. After a few moments the hatch unlocked and opened a crack.

Chouji who had arrived a moment earlier set his box down and using one of the long pole like objects pried the door open.

Once halfway Kiba slipped in with his gear and Naruto followed soon after. The pair walked down the hallway and after a few moments arrived at another hatch. Chouji arrived a moment later and whistled "Tyran's sure know how to design there ships."

Naruto after looking around said "There is still air inside this level so make sure to keep a good grip on your gear." Chouji tightened his grip as a response.

Kiba nodded and then put the same device on the hatch terminal of this door. After hitting the three buttons the hatch opened and the pair was bombarded with gale force winds as the air from within was sucked out by the vacuum of space.

Once the rush of air ceased Naruto walked in and looked around. "Shika, we've entered the ship." Naruto said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a device. "Sending scanner information to you shortly." Naruto pressed a few buttons on the device and then began to wave it around slowly.

After a moment Shikamaru's voice replied over the Com-Link "Got it... scans show that this hunk of metal isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Bringing this sucker online would take months... with a full repair fleet. So that is out of the question..." Kiba and Naruto scowled at that.

"...but we can salvage a lot from it... the electronic components, cargo, weapon systems... there's a lot to work with. I'm going to get the rest of the crew geared up and have them ready to salvage the Frigate and the fighters while you explore and salvage the interior of the cruiser. Shika out."

Naruto looked towards Kiba and then said "Race you to the cargo hold?" Kiba grinned and nodded and they bolted down the corridor.

Chouji shook his head and walked after them.

As Shikamaru clicked off the Com-Link, the teen with the sunglasses walked up to him. "You know this doesn't make sense... right?"

Shikamaru nodded. "There shouldn't be any dead ships out here. These things don't have the momentum to travels faster then an planet mile a day so there is noway these things could have drifted here without being noticed. This whole quadrant is within the safe zone, and they couldn't have missed a freaking cruiser in the great clean up."

After a moment of thought Shikamaru turned his head to face the other teen. "Shino... go check the markings on the ship, run it through the database and see if there is anything we need to know about."

Shino nodded and said "It'll be done as soon as possible." With that he left and Shikamaru turned to call the others.

Well what do you think? Review and tell me. Oh and if you have any questions ask away and i will post my response on the ext chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Starstruck

Chapter Two:

Hope you like it. Here's chapter two!"

_**Three days and a shit load of work later...**_

"We've finished with the Frigate Shika, everything from electronic components to bottles of Kusa Cola has been snagged." Said the voice of a fellow salvager

Shikamaru gave a lazy grin. "Alright... get your troublesome asses back here and help Naruto and the others finish the cruiser." Shikamaru switched channels and spoke. "Hows the situation with the fighters?"

There was a brief moment of silence before "All the fighters are totaled except one. It's a A-class Wraith with its own Shunshin Drive. Were loading it into the hold now, its going to take a lot of space."

Shikamaru nodded and then asked "Did you salvage the other fighters?"

"Every part we could grab along with some replacement shielding. Naruto is going to have a heart attack when he sees it."

Shikamaru chuckled and said "Great job, hurry up and get to the cruiser the sooner we load, the sooner we can all be off this ship and enjoying the beaches on Aria." A cheer was heard over the Com-link and Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he switched channels.

"Guys, how are things?"

Naruto shut off the plasma cutter in his hand and grinned. "Thing are going smoothly, we just found a high level security door. We're cutting through it now, This ship has almost been completely stripped clean from the inside. Everything is in the cargo hold and will be easy to grab. How are things up there?"

There was a chuckle "Team two is finished with the frigate and are on there way... and Team 3 is loading you a surprise."

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Is it a fighter?"

"Yeah, its a-"

There was a loud creaking noise and Naruto looked up to see the door begin to fall. Rolling out of the way of the door, which caused a loud crashing noise on impact, he looked on the other side to find Kiba who was holding his cutter while Chouji had a pry bar, both were grinning sheepishly at him.

Naruto shook his head and then said "I'll talk to you later Shika, I almost got flattened into a pancake."

The Com-link was shut off and Naruto shook his head. "You guys are going to kill me one of these days..." With a grunt he jumped on to the fallen door and walked across it into the room his, helmet lights illuminating the way. Looking around he frowned. "There's only a single container in here!"

Kiba groaned and shook his head. "All that for a single container?"

Naruto shrugged and then said "Who knows, it has to be special to be behind a door like this." Naruto then walked over to the container, Chouji and Kiba close behind. It was seven by three and was made of a silver metal. He then noticed the lid was made out of tinted glass and that the container was hovering in the air. With a raised eyebrow he set his hand on the glass, a sudden pulse ran through his body.

His breath caught in his throat as he removed his hand from the container. Instantly he looked the container over to the lock and he paled.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Kiba inquisitively seeing his reaction.

Naruto after a moment said "We need to get back to the ship, now." Naruto then ran to the one end of the hovering container and pushed it. "Hurry up lets go!" He shouted as he maneuvered the container around and pushed it out the room.

Kiba and Chouji started to run at the sides of the container and help guide it. "Naruto why are-?"

Kiba didn't get a chance to speak as Naruto turned on his Com-link. "Shika, there was a Cryo-Stasis Pod in the security room."

"Cryo-Stasis?" Shikamaru asked as he sat up in his chair.

"Yeah" Replied Naruto. "It's also has a Class-S security lock on it."

Shikamaru stiffened. "I'll inform the crew to get to the ship as soon as possible." Just as he was about to hit the All-Com button Naruto's spoke.

"Shika..." There was a pause. "...I think whoever is inside this... is a host."

"A host of what?" said Chouji's voice in the back ground.

Shikamaru paled. "Are you certain?"

"...I felt it." Naruto said and Shikamaru flinched.

"Felt what? What the hell are you two talking about?" Kiba asked.

"Alright, get your asses back here ASAP." Shikamaru then hit the All-Com switch "All crew members return to the ship immediately! This is a code red!"

Shikamaru turned to his terminal and started touching and moving symbols at very high speeds.

**Shunshin Drive online... Charging... 10%... 14%... 19%**

**Shuriken Defense Turrets Online.**

**Chakra Core running at 79%**

Shikamaru was about to hit the PA to call Shino when he ran through the door. "Shikamaru I have finished the registration check on the ship numbers. It appears these ships should not exist. Nothing in the database, and from what knowledge we do have of Tyranian Ships... I can say that these things must have been recently made. Also a made an extra scan on the plasma radiation and it'd less than a week old."

Shikamaru paled and then turned the All-Com. "Scratch the Code Red, this is now an official Code Black! I repeat Code Black. Leave what you can, take only what you need and get back on the ship!"

Naruto wheeled around a corner with Kiba and Chouji pushing the hovering pod by its sides. "Oh shit this is not good!" Naruto muttered as Shikamaru's message echoed in his mind.

"What the hell is going on Naruto?" Kiba growled as they made another corner. "Tell us damn it!

Naruto turned his head to look at Kiba and a sudden feeling welled inside him. "I can't..." He whispered hesitantly fear clearly etched on his face. "...maybe later but not now." "Kiba seeing his reaction frowned but nodded.

Soon the large breach in the hull came into view and the ship could be scene clearly through it. "We're going to have to jump!" Naruto cried. "Hold on tight and pray to Kami!"

Chouji's eyes widened and he turned his head look at Naruto. "But what if you miss?" He cried even as they neared the breach.

Naruto turned to meet his gaze and Chouji gasped in shock. For that brief moment Naruto's eyes were red and slitted. "...I won't." Naruto growled as the launched themselves out of the ship. Blue eyes focused on the cargo bay door ahead.

**Alert, Alert, Alert**

"Oh what now, "Shikamaru cursed as he turned to the screen.

**Long range scanners have picked up a large fleet of attack vessels.**

**Ship Design... Unknown. Faction... Unknown. Planet of Origin... Unknown.**

**Three squadrons of Fighters, Three Attack Cruisers, Twelve Destroyer Frigates, and a Dreadnought.**

**Estimated time of arrival at current velocity,,, Thirteen minutes.**

Shikamaru's eyes widened and his hand started moving symbols. "Come on come on..."

**Ship is currently out of Fleet sensor range. Estimated time... Six minutes.**

"Shit! That is not enough time to get everyone on board!" Shikamaru switched on the All-Com. "This is Shikamaru, In the next five minutes we will be in deep shit! If you are not on board by that time..." He paused and then through gritted teeth said "...we will be forced to leave you behind."

Shikamaru's warning caused Naruto to curse. "Shit, the ship is probably seven minutes off!"

"We won't make it," Chouji cried as the pod raced across the void.

There was a brief moment of silence before Kiba was suddenly moving to the side of the pod. "Kiba! What are you doing! Shifting around will only make us go slower!"

"I have an Idea, If we can shift the pod so the lid faces the ship I can override the Hover Limiters and get the pod moving faster!"

Naruto's eyes widened then he smiled. "Well then lets get to it!"

Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba quickly began to tilt the pod upward and facing the Ship's bay doors. Kiba quickly removed a panel on the side of the container and began to pull out wires.

"This is Team Three," The com blared "Most of Team Two has just arrived, is there anyone else not on board yet?"

Shikamaru ran through the personnel signals and cursed "Five members of team two... and Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji are still not on the ship..."

"How much time do we have left?"

Shikamaru looked on the screen. "Less then two minutes... Fuck... begin closing Cargo bay doors."

"But what about the others?"

"We're going to have to leave them..." Shikamaru said with clenched fist. "Hopefully... they'll die quickly..."

"Shit! The doors are closing!" Chouji shouted. "Kiba hurry up!"

Kiba growled as he crossed wires and shifted components. "I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Work faster Kiba, we're barely more than half way there!" Naruto cried panic beginning to sink in.

"Come on..." Kiba muttered as he slipped three wire in to place. "...Come on..." Kiba pulled out one last component and then he Snarled "COME ON!" He slammed it into place and suddenly the pod lurched forward with a burst of amazing speed.

"Shit, hold on!" Naruto growled as he gripped the side of the pod. Chouji was doing the same and Kiba was barely handing on from the panel he had removed. The pod rocked through the void and Naruto's through nearly clenched eyelids spotted the door. "Were coming in... to fast!" He growled.

"We're going to have... to time it right!" Chouji shouted through squinted eyes.

"On my mark..." Naruto snarled as the force of the speed threatened to make him slip away. "...Pull the component Kiba..."

Kiba nodded forcing himself up the panel. "Ready..." Kiba growled as he put his hand on the component.

Naruto watched as they neared the closing doors. "...Steady..."

_seventy meters..._

_"..._Steady..._"_

_...Fifty meters..._

"...Steady..."

_...Thirty meters!_

"Now!" Kiba wrenched the Component from its place with a snarl and the Hover Drive sputtered out of power. "TWIST!" Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji twisted the pod around to help decelerate and to position it just right. "This is going to be rough!"

The pod flew through the closing doors and crashed into the cargo bay sending Chouji and Kiba flying. The pod skidded across the bay and hit a terminal sending the pod flying into the air. The impact short circuited the panel sending a small blast of electricity into Naruto as the glass lid flew open.

A girl no older than Naruto flew out of the pod her long indigo hair spinning around her frame and her white dress fluttering. Naruto gritted though the pain and launched himself as the pod collided with the far wall. He wrapped his arms around a few feet off the floor and twisted his body just as the door closed and the room repressurized.

Naruto fell hard landing on a small tool box. He winched in pain and almost cried out but kept it in. Tilting his head he turned to see the unconscious female tucked safely in his arms. She had a delicate look about her and Naruto instantly felt the need to protect her. Then his eyes widened as he felt a large pulse radiate from her body.

A red glow shined from just above his heart as a pinkish glow radiated from hers. "She is a host..." Naruto murmured as his vision began to darken. The glow vanished from sight and his eyes trailed down to her dress. His eyes widened again as he noticed a crest with a flame-like design. "... Hyu...ga..." Naruto then passed out as the pain suddenly got to him.

**Cargo Bay locked and repressurized**

**Shunshin Drive at 100%**

"LAUNCH!" Shikamaru roared as he slammed his hand on a large golden button at his station.

Swirling wisps of energy began to circle around the length of the ship until the ship suddenly lurched forward and winked out of sight.

Well what do you think, Huh? Pretty interesting! Whats going to happen next! Find out next time on... PIGS IN SPACE!... Oh wait... wrong show! **: P**


End file.
